


A new life

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abused by his relatives at a young age and gets rescued by something he never thought existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so everything is my own mistakes. If anyone sees any other warnings or mistakes in this please let me know. Everything is cross posted over at fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe but with I did.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: Here is another Idea that came from itachisgurl93, I love getting ideas from people of things that I would never really think of writing. Push my self into doing things, and trying new things out. So I hope everyone likes it, Def AU. Slash, Abuse of minor, abuse in general. If you do not like please do not read.**

**Prologue:**

Harry Potter, an eight year old boy, lived in a small cramped cubby under his relatives stairs. He had only one small toy soldier, a pen and a notepad. He would write in this notepad every night before he went to bed, writing his hopes, dreams and wishes. He had no idea that he was a wizard, and not just any wizard, the one wizard who lived after being hexed with the killing curse. He never knew why his Uncle always called him a freak, he didn't see anything different about himself then that of his relatives.

This one night he was particularly hungry, he knew he wasn't supposed to go into the kitchens with out permission, but he really needed something to eat. He slowly opened his cubby door and crept out into the hall, looking around for any signs of his relatives.

Upon seeing that the coast was clear he made his way into the kitchen and to the fridge, what he didn't know was his Uncle had installed an alarm on the fridge, and the noise that followed awoke everyone in the house.

Harry froze in his spot, knowing it was useless to hide, and waited for his Uncle to come down the stairs. He knew he would be punished for leaving his cubby, but didn't know how badly it was going to be. He heard his Uncle stomping down the stairs and into the hall.

"Boy where are you, I know you got into the fridge." Harry backed into the wall, shaking like a leaf. He felt the fat hands of his Uncle grab the back of his neck and drag him down to the stairs of the cellar. He had never been down there before and was beginning to get really scared.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I was only hungry."

"You eat when we tell you to eat. You ungrateful Freak. You wake us up in the middle of the night, having no respect for the people who give you that food."

"I'm sorry uncle, I'm so sorry."

"Stop your whining, you are going to be punished either way." Harry felt himself thrown down to the ground and his face bounced off the cold cement. He felt blood slowly trickle down the side of his face and went to wipe it away. Before he could get his hand to his face however, his Uncle had him up and facing the wall.

"Take the filthy shirt off now Boy." Harry obeyed and threw his shirt on the ground. He heard chains rattle and swiftly turned to his Uncle, only receiving a punch to the face as he was pushed back to the wall and had his hands chained to the wall.

"Scream all you like, the walls are sound proof down here Boy. No one will hear you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I think twenty lashings will set you right for your nighttime shenanigans." Realization dawned on Harry and he tried to wiggle out of the chains.

"No Uncle please noooo." He screamed as the whip came down once on his back, the pain was searing, and made Harry's breath stop at once. With each lashing, his legs gave out more and he could feel the blood running down his back and down his legs. As the last one came down, he couldn't scream out any longer, and hung his hand down. He saw the blood pooling on the ground below him and almost vomited.

"I am going to leave you there, let the cool air sting them for a bit. Maybe you will learn to stay where you belong from now on." Harry heard his Uncle leave the basement as he fell unconscious.

Kane Layre was walking down Privet Drive, just trying to clear his head. He had moved to the area under a month ago and every night he would walk down different streets to get a lay of the land. He wanted to make sure there was no hunters in the area as well. Kane was a vampire, turned when he was only seventeen, so he still looked young. He actually hated his life since he was turned and would never forgive the one who turned him.

As he was walking he could smell fresh blood in the air and wondered where it was coming from. He knew it was Human, because the smell was sweet and not pungent. Why would there be human blood around a small quiet area like this, he needed to find out. Slowly he moved along the edge of each house, trying to find where the smell was strongest. As he came across one of the last houses on the road he stopped dead in his tracks.

This is the house he thought to himself. Now he needed to find out where the blood was coming from and what had happened. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly on it, he knew it was late so he was surprised when someone actually answered. The fat blob that was standing in front of him looked half scared out of his mind. Like he was guilty of something and Kane wanted to find out what.

"What do you want at this hour of the night?" The blob asked him

"My car broke down at the end of the road and you are the first person to answer your door. I would be grateful if I could come in and use your phone."

The blob looked at him like he had three heads and laughed.

"Do you think I would let a strange person into my home, where my family is. I don't think so." As the blob was shutting the door Kane stuck his foot out. He looked the man directly in the eyes and stated,

"You will let me in your house, kindly invite me in and then go back to bed."

"Of course you can come in and use the phone, just don't mind me if I go back to bed, it is really late after all." Kane smiled to himself. He loved his power or persuasion.

As soon as the blob moved up the stairs, Kane walked around the lower level of the house. He stopped in front of a door and quickly opened it. As he descended the stairs the smell became stronger. The moment he came to the bottom of the stairs he stopped, if he wasn't already dead he would have died right then. He could not believe his eyes. The body of a boy hung, chained to the far wall, blood pooling on the floor below him.

Kane moved fast, he ripped the chains out of the wall and laid the boy down on the ground. Putting his head over the boys face he listened for breathing, it was there, but barley. Cutting his writs with his nail he placed his wrist to the boys mouth. He knew this would not change him, just a couple drops of his blood. He just hoped it would heal him.

He didn't have time to sit around and wait to see if it would work, so he quickly lifted the boy into his arms and carried him out of the house. He needed to bring him to his house so he could keep an eye on him. He wanted to make sure he would heal and never have to go near those people again.

* * *


	2. CHapter 1

**Chapter 2: Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this so far. I don't really write OC's but I thought I would try it out for this story. This is new thing for me so bare with me as I write this and I hope it comes out the way I see it in my head.**

**Chapter 1:**

Kane arrived at his house moments after he took the boy from his home, well prison to put it accurately. The one thing He could not stand was the abuse of children, he always made sure he did not harm a child in any way. As he laid the boy down on his bed he knew that the drops of blood he had given him were not doing what they were supposed to do. he couldn't understand it. Normally his blood would heal a human within minutes of giving it to them.

This boy was different, special, but he didn't know how. He would have to wait until the boy woke up to find out. The only thing that came to mind was to lick the wounds and hope his saliva would heal them. He slowly turned the boy onto his stomach and stopped for a moment when he heard the boy moan.

Leaning over the still body he flicked his tongue slowly over each lash on his back. When he pulled away he sighed in relief when he saw the lashes slowly closing. Kane grabbed one of the soft blankets that littered his floor and placed it gently over the boys body.

Before he walked out of the room he glanced over his shoulder and felt relief for saving this boy. Flashes of his former life started to come back into his head and he had to leave that room.

When he was turned he had been in a similar situation, his father was abusive and his mother stood by and watched, so he wouldn't hit her. He would be locked in his room for hours if not days on end with no food or water. He had snuck out once when his brother was getting beaten, to try and help him, but he had been to late. His dad had hit his brother so hard, that when he fell he hit his head so hard on the ground he died.

Kane attacked his father then, even though he was really weak, and found him self waking up bleeding and almost dead on the living room floor. He could smell blood and only thought it was his, until he looked over and saw his family all laying dead on the floor near him.

He tried crawling away, not knowing what had happened. The voice of a man had stopped him as he started to stand. It was the vampire that turned him, tall, lean, black hair, dressed all in black, and wearing a mask. He was turned that night and left to learn everything on his own. He still didn't know the name of his maker, but one day he would find out.

The next morning he woke up and was surprised when he saw the boy sitting in the corner of the bedroom. He wasn't sure how to comfort the boy but he had to try.

"Hi there, what is your name? Mine is Kane."

"Where am I? Why am I here? My uncle is going to kill me when he finds out I am not home." The boy cried out.

So that Blob of a man was this boys uncle, where was this boys parents and why was his uncle treating him like that?

"Well you are safe here, your Uncle will never be able to hurt you again. Now can I please have your name?" The boy looked at him a little scared but Kane could tell he was relaxing a little bit.

"I... I don't have to go back there?" The boy asked

"No you never have to go back there if you choose not to, you can stay here as long as you like" Kane smiled down at him.

"My name is Harry." Kane smiled and walked over to the closet where he kept allot of his old things and handed Harry a pair of clothes.

"Here change into these, your back is healed so the shirt should not hurt when you put it on." The boy looked up at him surprised.

"But how is it healed, I never heal that quickly. He lashed me twenty times, they can't be healed." He ran over to the mirror he saw on the back of the door and gasped when he saw that his back was indeed free of any marks.

"I don't understand." he slowly backed away from Kane," what are you?"

"Harry I need to know what you are?" Harry looked even more confused.

"I'm a human being, what the heck are you talking about."

"I think you are something else, I tried giving you my blood and you did not heal, that makes me think you are not entirely human, Harry." Harry ran into the bathroom and stayed in there for several minutes. He changed into the clothes Kane gave him and stared at his face in the mirror. He left the bathroom and looked for Kane, when he found him in the living room he sat down on the couch opposite him.

"I want to know what you are, I don't know what I am. My uncle called me Freak, that's all I know."

"Well, I am a vampire." Harry froze, and stared up at Kane. His face turned white and wanted to run away.

"Your safe Harry, I'm not going to harm you, or turn you."

"How, Vampires are not real. I don't believe you." Kane let his fangs show and in a blink of an eye was at Harry's side.

"Okay, I believe you. But why are you not going to turn me." this boy was allot braver than he thought, normally someone would run off screaming after seeing that.

"You are only eight years old Harry, your mind might be beyond your years but you are too young for me to change. If you were eleven I would have changed you in a moment, with out thinking. My instinct would want me to change you, I need, never mind. I can teach you everything about vampires and leave the choice up to you when you are of age, you will still continue to grow and age after the change, but once you hit twenty you will no longer age."

"Is that why you look so young? how old are you? how old were you when you were turned?" Kane smiled at his questions.

"I am only twenty five, I was seventeen when I was changed." Kane hung his head at remembering it once again.

"Why so old?"

"It was not a choice for me, I don't know my maker and I had to learn everything on my own." Harry looked at him for a long moment before he spoke again, he had to think of what he wanted and was going to say.

"I'll stay here, you took me away from my own living hell. I never want to go back to being abused and locked in a tiny little space like that again. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't know about being turned in three years but I will let you teach me everything you know so I can make my decision when the time comes." Kane was very Happy. He wanted to change this young man, make him like him. He also knew it had to be his choice, he couldn't do to Harry what was done to him.

He would take the next Three years and teach this boy everything about the life of a Vampire and would work with him on trying to find out what he was. Kane was just happy to have someone there with him, no longer alone. Harry was happy to be in a place where he wouldn't be afraid to walk around and live.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Almost three years has passed and it is almost time for Harry's eleventh birthday.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry had been learning everything he could about the life of a vampire. He read every book that Kane had and even some he found in separate libraries out side of the home. He never thought about what his relatives thought happened to him. Kane was also teaching him about the powers one would receive once they were turned. Harry knew that if he decided to do this on his birthday that it would take a full two weeks for the change to fully take place, there would be lots of pain and suffering in the change also.

Then after that it would take a couple more weeks for him to ground his powers and learn everything about it. He just wasn't expecting the surprise that was about to come.

Harry was preparing breakfast when he heard a tapping on the window. He slowly turned around and saw an owl sitting on the ledge and walked over to open the window. Once the window was open the bird flew in and dropped an envelope into his hand.

He didn't even notice the bird fly back out the window or Kane walk into the kitchen as he was staring at the letters on the envelope.

**To: Mr. Harry James Potter**

**Number 12 Stone ledge Road**

**In care of one Kane Layre(Vampire)**

Kane had noticed Harry's face go completely white and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Harry you alright?"

"I just got this dropped in my hand by some owl."

Kane grabbed it and read the front, flipping it over he hung his head down slightly.

"Damn. This explains some things."

"Like what?" Harry asked

"You know how you can talk to the snakes in the garden, and you moved things with out wanting to. Then how my blood didn't heal you like I thought it should. Well this letter is from Hogwarts, it's a school for Wizards and Witches." Kane explained. Harry's mouth dropped open even more. Kane had told him that Wizard and Witches did not like Vampire's too much and he was trying to figure out why they would want him.

"You are a Wizard Harry." Kane said as he handed Harry his letter back. Harry quickly ripped it open so he could read the letter within.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**We are glad to welcome you to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. below is a list of thing you will need for your stay at Hogwarts, along with how to get here and when to arrive. We can not wait to have you at our school this year Mr. Potter and hope you will join us.**

**Sincerely Professor Dumbledore (Headmaster)**

Harry read though the list of things he would need and saw that there was an address for where to buy these things along with directions to the train and when to be there. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He was so confused.

"Harry, you need to go there. If you are a wizard you need to learn everything you can. Maybe they can tell you about your parents." Kane looked at him, not really wanting him to leave.

"But what about my decision to become a vampire, I have been learning everything. I want to do this. That is my right too." Harry complained

"We can still do that if you would like. You have plenty of time before you have to be at the school for the change to take place and learn how to ground your powers." Kane was very happy that Harry was deciding to do this.

"Yes I want to, My birthday is tomorrow and I want to do this as soon as possible."

"Alright, At midnight we will do this, my rooms alright." Harry smiled and ran off to get ready for his change.

Harry slowly made his way into Kane's room and saw his friend sitting on his bed waiting for him. Harry thought this looked a little intimate but shook it off. He sat down on the bed and waited for his friend to tell him what to do.

"Alright you know this is going to be really simple, but as soon as it starts you will feel allot of pain."

"I understand." Harry said.

"Now I'm going to have to mark you here" Kane ran his finger along Harry's neck, causing the smaller boy to shiver. "At the same time you drink from my wrist, taking your blood and replacing it with some of mine. I will stop you when it is enough. Are you ready." Kane saw Harry close his eyes and shake his head yes in response. He made a small cut in his wrist and placed it at his side until the right moment, as he leaned in and licked Harry's neck before he sunk his teeth in. As he began to drink Harry's blood he placed his wrist to Harry's mouth, encouraging him to drink. When he felt Harry drinking he brought his other hand up and wrapped it in Harry's hair.

He forgot how intimate drinking someone's blood could actually be and had to keep thinking about only the change. When he knew they exchanged enough blood he pulled himself away from Harry, laying him down on the bed. He only had to wait a moment before the boy started to move around in pain. He hated seeing him like this but he knew Harry also wanted it.

He left the room, so Harry could be in a quiet place as the change took hold. It would be two weeks before he would see him, not allowed near him as it was happening. Harry would kill him if he went in to soon. Kane wanted to find out as much information about Harry as possible so while he was in the room Kane left for Harry's relatives house.

It had been three years but he had to find out some answers. He came upon the house he found his Harry in and went to the door. He never thought that the blob would remember him but he did.

"It's you, where is my nephew. Where did you take him?"

"And why would you care, you only beat him and starved him almost to death." Kane replied

"We stopped receiving money for him once his freak friends found out we no longer had him, Now where is he." Kane looked into the blobs eyes like he did those couple years ago.

"We will tell me everything about Harry before he was given to you, who are his parents, is he a wizard anything you know. Now invite me into your home."

"Please come in so we can discuss my nephew." The blob said moving out of his way and showing him into the living room.

"Harry's parents are James Potter and my wife's sister Lily Evans Potter. James was a full blooded wizard and Lily was a muggle born. They were killed by a dark wizard when Harry was only a baby and Harry is the only one who has ever survived the killing curse that was used on him to kill him. He is a savior to the wizards and was given to us because of the blood protection from my wife, being family. That is all I know." Then the blob passed out on the couch leaving Kane with some answers and some more questions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kane really didn't have too much to do in the two weeks that Harry was turning, so he sat around and thought for awhile. Most of the things he thought about was his past life, yes past. Everything that he was before he turned he concluded was a past life. He mostly thought about his brother, all the things the little brat missed out on from their father killing him. The rage flowed threw him and he had to calm himself down before he had to go feed.

He remembered he was a scrawny thing back then, a mere five foot six at seventeen. He was skinny but had no muscle tone, due to the abuse he endured at his fathers hand. His hair used to be a sandy brown, short and raggy, and his eyes were a very light shade of blue. When he turned he knew that he had changed, greatly. The one thing he knew right off the bat was he was no longer the short, scrawny kid.

He was now six foot one with the build of a quarterback, small but muscular. His body was toned, with no trace of fat and a eight pack for abs. His hair was down past his eyes and more blonde and his eyes were light blue with a tint of green. He knew people looked at him differently now, and he hated it. He had to quickly move from his hometown, because people were starting to ask a lot of questions, mainly did he kill his family and then how did he change so much in just two weeks time.

Kane knew Harry was about to go threw a lot of changes himself, being only eleven he knew the boy would look more like he was sixteen by the time the change took over. He only hoped that he would be able to hide being a vampire around the Wizards.

Finally the time came for Kane to go into his rooms and check on Harry, the two weeks have finally passed and he needed to be there for the boy when he woke up. When he walked in the room, he almost passed out. There on his bed, his bed, laid the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had to hold himself back knowing this boy was only eleven years old.

Harry slowly began to stir and opened his eyes, staring directly in to Kane's wide eyes. He sat up as slowly as he could and became very dizzy, he felt Kane holding him up in that instant and noticed he felt different.

"Did I change?" He asked Kane

"Yes Harry, you did. Oh boy you did." Kane said still awestruck by the boy he was holding in his arms.

Harry was now about five foot six, with muscles outlining his body that an eleven year old should not have, he already was showing a six pack and slightly broad shoulders. His hair was now a light shade of brown and had grown down to his shoulders, his eyes turned from dark green to emerald with specks of gold. Kane was infatuated with this boy and didn't want to let him out of his sight. He feared that everyone would be after him once he entered that school, for his body and for his name.

"You are spectacular Harry, can I keep you locked up here with me?" Kane said with a laugh, making Harry blush as he sat up on the bed.

"I wish I could stay locked away here, but I know I can't. I have to go to that school and find out more about my parents."

"Speaking of that, I went and had a word with your Uncle, I know some information if you would like me to tell you?" Kane asked walking around the room.

"Yes please." Kane sat in the chair across from the bed and told Harry everything his uncle had told him. He saw the anger in Harry's eyes and knew he should have waited a little longer to tell him.

"I feel strange Kane. What is going on?" Harry asked almost curling into himself in the middle of the bed.

"It is the blood lust Harry. It is controlled by your emotions, mainly anger. You need to feed in order to control it." Kane informed him

"I don't want to feed on people. What do I do?"

"I told you I would teach you how to control it. But there will be times you need to feed on Humans. You don't have to kill them just take enough blood to sustain yourself."

"Then lets go, I need this pain to stop."

Kane led Harry out of the house and around the shadows of the town. He needed to find him someone that was an easy target, but also someone the blood lust was calling for. He remembered his first time, he didn't have anyone and he ended up pulling a poor girl into an ally and attacking her, he ended up killing the girl because he was afraid she had seen his face. Kane was glad he was here for Harry, knowing it was going to be an easier transition for Harry to deal with.

"Who should we pick Kane?" Harry asked watching people walk by.

"You will know when you see them, the blood lust will pick them out." They were in the shopping district, Kane hoping with more people it would be easier to pick someone out. Suddenly Harry stood straight up and turned quickly around. He was staring at a kid around his age, small with blond hair and blue eyes.

"That one, I want him." Harry started to walk towards the boy but was stopped by Kane's hand on his shoulder.

"You need to be careful, go up and start a conversation with him, get him alone and I will be there to make sure he does not remember after." Harry shook his head in return and walked up to the boy.

"Hello." Harry said

"Hi." the boy answered, Harry made sure not to get his name, he didn't want to remember anything about this boy after this.

"Where are your parents, my father is over there. I'm waiting for him to pick my birthday present out." Harry stated

"My parents are at the check out, I didn't want to go, so I stayed here."

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"I want that toy at the back there." The boy said pointing at a small toy wand. "But they wouldn't get it for me, said it was only a toy and I'll get a . um never mind." Harry looked at the boy a little confused but ignored it because the pain coursing in his stomach was getting worse.

"Can you show me this wand. I would love to see it?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure it's right over here." Harry followed the boy to the back and waited for the boy to grab the wand before he quickly went behind him and sunk his teeth into his neck. Harry held the boy up with one hand and he caressed his cheek with the other. He hated doing this but it needed to be done, to get these pains to go away. He felt Kane tap him on the shoulder, letting him know he was there. When the pains left, Harry withdrew his teeth and saw the horrified expression on the boys face.

Kane quickly made the boy look at him before he spoke.

"You wondered off from your parents and was attacked by a stray dog, we were not here." Kane looked at the boy for a minute and knew something was wrong. The boy was not responded to what he said and this was not right.

"We have to go NOW." The boy started screaming then as Kane grabbed Harry and they ran quickly out of the store and back to their house.

When they were safely inside the living room Harry looked at Kane, panting.

"What was that about, I thought you were going to make him forget?"

"Something was wrong, he didn't respond to what I said. I think he was a Wizard Harry. They are the only ones that can fight being manipulated by us."

"Great so the first person I pick to settle my blood lust was a damn Wizard. How the hell am I supposed to do this when I get to school. If I can't alter their minds what am I to do?"

"You will have to find someone who is willing to let you drink from them Harry, until then you need to keep your emotions in check, all of them." Harry hung his head down, knowing this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

Harry walked away from Kane and up into his room, he needed rest before he had to go out into a big place full of wizards to buy his supplies. Praying he would not run into the same boy again tomorrow.


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry was Nervous, Well more or less really really anxious. He was now standing with Kane just inside the entrance to what the Wizards called Diagon Alley, the place where Harry was supposed to get everything for school. He stood slightly behind Kane, watching all the other kids running around, already knowing where to go.

"Where should we go first." Kane asked

"Well the paper here says that I have an account at Gringotts, so maybe we should go get some money first." Harry suggested and started following Kane threw the street and around the bustling kids.

When they came upon the big building at the end of the street, Harry stood in amazement. He was quickly shaken out of it by Kane pulling him along. Harry was shocked to see the creatures at the counters but didn't say a word until they asked what he wanted.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my account." the creature behind the counter looked up at him and stuck out his hand.

"Key please." Harry looked over at Kane thinking he may have his key, but all he got in response was a shake of the head.

"I don't have my key, I only found out about my money last week."

"Name?" The creature asked

"Harry Potter." Suddenly every head was looking at him, he felt a little weird and backed away from the counter.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Sorry Mr. Potter we were expecting someone, a little younger looking than you." The creature stated.

"I am eleven years old, And I would like to get my money now."

"Come right this way and I will have you talk to my superior." Harry and Kane followed the creature into another room and waited for who ever was in charge to show up. Harry was hoping he was at least human, but was disappointed when he saw another one of those creatures come into the room.

"My name is Griphook and I'll be helping you with your vault today Mr. Potter Sir."

"How can I just get money out to be able to get my school things?" Harry asked

"Well I need to take a sample of your blood first, to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Stop right there." Kane said. "I think you can take a sample of his hair to do that. I don't trust what else you would do with his blood."

"Very well as you wish sit." Harry plucked out a strand of hair and handed it to the creature, watching him leave.

"What was with the blood thing?" Harry asked looking confused.

"If they took a sample of your blood then they would know you are a vampire, and I highly doubt they would let you take any of your money then." Kane informed him

"Thank you for that. I don't want anyone knowing about this right away." Harry sat back in his chair getting more comfortable while they waited for the creature to return.

"What are these things working here anyway.?" Harry asked getting sick of thinking of them as creatures.

"They are goblins. They are most notorious for anything revolving around money, you never have to worry about your money being safe here, nothing will ever happen to it."

The goblin came back and sat down across from Harry and Kane, with some paper work.

"Well you are indeed Mr. Potter. You are also one of the richest Wizards known to man. I'll need you to look over these papers and sign so I can get you another key to your vault."

Harry grabbed the stack of papers and let Kane lean over to read them as well. He was astonished by what the papers said he owned.

**Properties of One Harry James Potter:**

**5 houses spread out across England, locations on page four**

**Potter family vault- amount one million gallons**

**Evans family vault- amount 50 thousand gallons**

There was a list of other small items he now owned but he really stopped reading after the vault's. He suddenly felt Kane grab the papers out of his hand and throw them on the table, pointing to a paragraph on the page.

"What does this mean? Mr. Potter's vaults are held and run by one Professor Dumbledore, and can't be touched by anyone else until Mr. Harry Potter comes of age?"

"Well that means that the Headmaster of Hogwarts has all control of the Potter vault until Mr. Potter here signs these papers."

"Has he spent any of my money?" Harry asked watching the goblin sort though some papers.

"Yes he has."

"Is there anything I can do about it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Unfortunately no there is not, these papers were signed by your parents, stating he had all rights to the vaults until you became of age. I'm sorry"

"It is not your fault. I will sign these now so he can't spend anymore of my families money." Harry grabbed the papers and a pen, quickly placing his signature at the bottom of the last page. He had a smile spread across his face, he had never had money before and now he had more than he knew what to do with.

Griphook handed Harry his vault key and brought them down so he could take some out. Once they left the bank Harry went to grab his school things. The day was coming to an end and Harry was really wanting to get home. They had one more stop, the book store. As Harry approached the door's they flung open and Harry got a quick smell of something familiar.

Looking in front of him he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kane to slam into his back.

"What are you." Kane stopped when he saw what Harry was looking at. The blond boy Harry had fed off of was standing right in front of them, eyes wide and not moving.

"Excuse me." Harry said as he tried to walk by him. He felt a tug on his arm and looked back into those boys blue eyes.

"I know you, you're the one who bit me." The boy said in a whisper, "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm a wizard."

"No your not, you're a vampire." The boy continued to whisper in his ear. Harry pulled away from the boy and tried to walk away.

"Wait, I want to talk." Harry looked at Kane for permission and moved closer to the boy when Kane nodded his approval, with a small be careful forming on his lips.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. What's yours."

"I would rather not say right now, Draco. I am sorry for the other day. We were hoping to erase your memory. We however didn't know you were a wizard."

"it's alright. It didn't hurt. I had to wear a bandage for a couple days. My mom was freaked."

"Oh my god, do they know." Harry asked in a panic

"No I told them it was a dog" Draco laughed. It was nice talking to someone his own age, he felt a strong connection to this boy also. Harry was thinking it was because he had fed off of him.

"I would think you would be afraid of me now." Harry said

"Your only my age, when were you turned?" Draco asked

"Two weeks before I fed on you, it was my choice."

"Have you fed on anyone else?" Draco wondered as he moved a little closer to Harry.

"no, I haven't had to. I don't feed on humans unless the need is too much. I feed off animals or get some from the hospital other times."

"Well I would like for us to be friends, if you want to." Harry looked at him when Draco offered his friendship, and all he could think was he never had a friend before.

"I would like that." Harry started

"Draco dear we have to go now, come on before your father sends out a search party for us." Harry saw a pretty lady with long whitish blonde hair yell from down the street.

"Well I'll see you on the train tomorrow, can you please tell me your name now." Draco all but begged.

"No I'm sorry." Harry replied and walked away from his first friend in the wizard world.

"What did he want?" Kane asked as they were walking back to the house.

"He wants to be my friend, He's not afraid of me." Harry was awestruck. Kane had told him Wizards hated vampires but this boy didn't not look like he hated him at all.

"Just be careful Harry please. I don't trust any of the Wizards."

Harry laid in his bed that night thinking about all the new experiences he was about to embark on. He couldn't wait to get to the train the next day and start meeting new people. He had to make sure to find Draco and tell him not to let anyone else know who he was. He sat up all night reading Hogwarts: A History so he would know what to expect when he got to the school.

He read about all the houses, and wondered what ones his parents had been in. He thought he would love to be in Slytherin, being a vampire now that is where he thought he would end up. Harry fell asleep that night with everything by the front door and thoughts of magic in his head.

* * *


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry found himself sitting in a compartment of the train, waiting to head off to school. He was nervous to be going somewhere that he had never been, but knew he had at least one friend that was going to be there. He looked around the hall and out the windows, looking for Draco, hoping he would see him.

Suddenly the door flew open and a smile played on Harry's face. The blonde boy stood there, in school robes staring at him. Harry felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body and had to contain himself from jumping on Draco.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" He heard Draco ask as he watched him place his bag above them.

"Uh nothing." Harry had to hide his reaction to the boy as he eyed his neck, the lust was overwhelming especially since he had already fed off him once before.

They sat there and talked for awhile about everything Draco knew about the wizarding world, easier for him since he grew up around it all his life. Then he asked Harry questions about being a vampire, listening intently when Harry told him what he went though with the change and everything after.

About half way into the trip the door opened again, showing a redheaded boy and a bushy haired girl. Harry became tense and didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"Hey sorry to intrude but we were looking for a place to sit. The kids we were sitting with are causing trouble." The girl said. "My name is Hermione by the way and this is Ron."

"A Weasley I presume." Draco asked not looking happy about this boy being there.

"Yes I am, and you are a Malfoy. And you are?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry.

"Does not concern you. We would like some privacy please." Harry said trying to be nice looking at both Ron and Hermione standing in the door.

"Oh alright, Sorry to bother you then." she said as they closed the door. Harry could still see them standing there talking and stood next to the door to hear them better.

"Hermione we are supposed to become friend with him, not walk away. You know what Dumbledore told us." The boy said

"Yes but we can't just force ourselves to be his friend, hopefully he will be sorted into Gryffindor and we can get him then." The girl replied

"I hope so, my parents will be so mad if we let him get into Slytherin, he is already friends with Malfoy, and you know his father is you-know-who's right hand man."

"I know Ron, lets just go and hope we have another chance." Harry heard them walk away and sat down staring at Draco. He knew that a man everyone dubbed you-know-who had killed his parents and he was trying to figure out why Draco's family was involved with the man. Knowing that those two kids were planned to become his friend made him think about Draco now as well.

The anger was building inside of him and he couldn't control it any longer. Before Draco

Knew what was happening Harry had him pinned against the window of the compartment.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco asked scared.

"Are you just my friend to get closer to me for you-know-who?" Harry snapped

"What no. I didn't even know who you were at first. What are you talking about?" Draco got out.

"Those two were told to be my friends, to prevent me from joining your family and you-know-who." Draco was turning more white than normal and shaking.

"I really don't know. I know my father is not a good man, but I don't know anything about them wanting me to be friends with you, my mother and I didn't even tell father about you." Harry could tell that Draco was telling the truth and set him down gently but still didn't step away. The blood lust had a hold of him and he needed to feed.

He stared at Draco's neck like a hungry animal and Draco could see the look in his eye. Draco slowly tipped his head to the side giving Harry access to his neck and shivered when he felt Harry lick the tip on his tongue across his flesh.

"You smell so good Draco. You don't know what you do to me."

"Just drink Harry, I know you need it right now." Draco closed his eyes as he felt the first pinch of Harry's fangs cutting into his neck. The sensation of having Harry this intimate with him was overwhelming for Draco and he almost passed out. Harry held the other boy up with one hand and he ran the other over his body. Feeling the boy pressed so close to him was driving him insane. He wanted more then his blood, he wanted his body and soul and when the realization hit him he pulled away fast.

Draco stood there staring at Harry in the eyes not knowing why he pulled away so quick. He raised his hand up to his neck and felt the blood on his fingertips. Taking his wand he cast a spell to heal himself and sat back down in his seat. Harry was sitting still, just staring at Draco.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked concern laced into his voice.

"I never felt that before when feeding."

"What?" Draco asked curious.

"The need to have more than just your blood." This made Draco move a little further away from Harry, not really knowing what the other boy was talking about.

"Nothing bad, it was a good feeling. I just got scared. You have nothing to worry about. Thank you by the way, for letting me drink from you. You're the first person that has known and let me."

"Not a problem, just make sure you control you other urges alright." Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back, but couldn't stop wondering why he felt that way about this boy sitting with him, his first and only friend so far. Harry was glad that no one else had stopped into their compartment but was anxious to meet all of Draco's other friends. The boy had gone on about everyone he knew and how they were, and he couldn't wait.

Hours later Harry found himself standing in a group of first years, awaiting the sorting to begin., They listened to the Headmaster's speech and heard them being told to enter the Great Hall. Harry knew everyone was staring at him, not knowing who he was right now, but he knew he didn't look like he was eleven years old. The vampire blood had made him look a couple years older and he was hating it already.

He watched as other kids were being sorted, he was not surprised when he saw Ron and Hermione sorted into Gryffindor. Then he head Draco's name and smiled at his friend as he walked up to the hat. It took several minutes until the hat yelled out Slytherin and Draco smiled down to Harry. Harry then heard his name, as all eyes were now on him and light whispers could be heard.

"He don't look eleven, are they sure that is Harry Potter, he looks to old to be him." All these things started making him even more nervous to go to the hat. He didn't want to be sorted into the house with the people that wanted to only be friend because they were told to. He wanted to be with his only friend. He sat on the chair as the hat was placed on his head with all the doubts going threw him.

"Ah I see you have a preference of houses young Potter. Your parents were both in Gryffindor and I could see you doing great things for that house. I also see that you are no longer completely human either, so the house you so choose will be a perfect fit for you, Slytherin." The hat yelled out as Harry heard more whispers than before.

As he sat down next to Draco he couldn't help but smile. The next couple years were interesting to Harry to say the least. Nothing eventful happened and no one found out what he truly was. Draco let him feed off of him when ever the need arose and the feeling Harry felt on the train for Draco only grew. He also became great friends with Blaise and Theo from their house and could tell both the boys wanted him.

Ron and Hermione still tried to be friends with him, hearing their conversations when they weren't paying attention. He knew that they were getting in trouble for not pulling him over to their side, but as far as he felt he didn't have a side.

The summers were great, spending time with Kane, he loved the man, more than anyone else. Kane was getting slightly possessive over Harry, when finding out how close he was to his friends. Kane didn't want Harry to loose himself completely into their world. Kane kept trying to throw hints around to Harry how he really felt for the boy, but they were all thrown aside every time Harry would be around Draco.

He didn't like the blonde kid at all and he knew that he would just break Harry's heart in the end. He was grateful however that Draco let his Harry drink from him when ever it was necessary. If it was not for that Kane knew he would have gotten rid of the boy a lot sooner. Harry was now sixteen and in his sixth year of school, Kane had a great surprise for him but had to wait until Harry was at school to tell him.


	7. chapter 6

**A/N: Just wanted to send all my thanks out to everyone who is commenting on this story, and I am glad you seem to be liking this so far. Let's get on with the story now. And another thing I always seem to forget when I am writing, I do not own any of the characters except for Kane.**

**Chapter 6:**

Harry was super excited to get to school, it was now his sixth year and he was really missing Draco. They never got to see each other during the summer because of Draco's parents plans every year. Plus Kane wouldn't let him out of his sight once he was home.

Harry was now six feet tall, with wide muscular shoulders and chest. His stomach held a six pack and his hair was now down to his shoulders. He knew he had changed and he would stop growing once his next birthday hit, but he couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction to him. He knew Draco was straight, from all the girls that he had dated throughout their school career, but Harry could wish that he would fall for him. He wanted the boy so bad, but didn't want to push him into anything.

He almost didn't see Draco walking up to him in the compartment, and felt his mouth drop open when he did see him. Draco had grow in the summer they were away, and Harry liked it very much. His friend was now six foot himself, with a green shirt snugged tightly to his chest, showing off all his definition, including the six pack he carried himself. His hair was an even lighter shade of white blonde, going down to just below his ears and his eyes seemed to be a much brighter blue.

Harry had to do everything he could to hold himself back from jumping Draco as he gave him a hug in greeting. He felt his lower appendage jump slightly with the contact and slowly pulled away to smile at his long time friend.

"Hey Harry, you look great mate." Draco said giving Harry the once over. Harry felt his cheeks go slightly red at the comment but said the same thing in return to Draco.

"You don't look so great Harry. Are you alright?" Harry could feel the heat in his body rising and knew he had to calm his hormones down, but the blood lust was coursing threw his body now and he needed blood.

"Do you need to drink Harry?" Draco asked moving closer.

"No I'm fine, really I am. I'll calm down in a minute just need to take a walk. I'll be right back." Harry practically ran out of the compartment to get away from Draco. He knew that if he drank from him right then he would be trying to get more than Draco wanted to give. As he was walking to the back of the train, to step out the back door, he ran into Theo.

The boy was looking really good at the moment, about five foot five, dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and an ass Harry could just sink his teeth into.

"Hey Harry, you alright?" Harry just smiled at Theo and walked towards him, causing the other boy to back into an empty compartment. Harry locked the door as he entered and continued to back Theo into the window.

"Harry what are you doing."

"You look so good Theo. I just wanted to take a taste." Harry said as he leaned forward and licked Theo's neck, causing the boy to moan lightly.

"You like that Theo? I can give you more pleasure if you would like?" Harry asked as he placed his hand over the other boy's now very apparent hard on.

"Harry do you really think we should be doing this, Here?" Theo asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Here is better than anywhere. Plus no one comes back this far on the train." Harry leaned forward again and nipped at Theo's neck as he removed the other boys clothes and then his own. He didn't want to take things slow, he needed blood now.

He flipped Theo over so his hands were resting on the seat and spread the boy's ass wide as he placed his wand to his opening. He mumbled a couple spells to prepare Theo for his cock.

"Slow Harry."

"No need you, NOW." Harry growled out as he rammed his cock in Theo, reveling in the screams the other boy was letting out. Harry pumped a couple times before he sunk his teeth into Theo's neck, drinking his blood. The sensations flowing threw his body were magnificent. He felt very detached from himself. The blood was giving him power to continue in his movements within Theo.

He could feel Theo moving against him, finally enjoying himself. Harry knew that Theo wouldn't remember any of this afterwards. He would fall asleep when Harry was done manipulating his mind and he wouldn't even know that Harry had fucked him.

Harry could feel the blood lust disappearing as he came inside Theo, he removed his teeth and licked the wound to heal it as he was withdrawing himself from the other boys ass. Theo looked up at Harry as he was getting dressed and looked like he wanted to say something. Harry couldn't handle to hear anything he had to say so he quickly took control of the situation.

"Theo, you came back here to get away from all the noise. You didn't feel good and wanted to lay down. When you wake up you'll find your friends and let them know this. Now go to sleep." Harry watched at Theo slowly slumped down into the seat, closing his eyes. That was the first time Harry had every drank from someone and had sex with them. In all honesty that was the first time Harry had sex with anyone. He was hoping to have his first time be with Draco but he didn't want to force him into it. If he had stayed and drank from his friend he would have done to him what he just did to Theo and he wouldn't have been able to look at Draco the same again. He would have been consumed with guilt.

When he made it back to their compartment Harry told Draco he was feeling much better since he went out and had some fresh air. Draco excepted this, but Harry could tell there was something wrong. He didn't want to push his friend into talking to him about it right now. The train came to a stop and the boys grabbed their bags to make their way up to the school. Once they were sitting in the great hall they had to go threw the same crap as every year, listen to the Headmaster do his speech, first years were sorted, and then the Headmaster stood up again.

"This year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, everyone welcome Mr. Kane Layre." Harry quickly looked up to the head's table and saw his maker standing there. Only the teachers and Draco knew that this man was his Guardian, and he was shocked to see him standing there, smiling over at him.

"I hope you all will make him feel welcome here, Now enjoy the feast."

"Why is Kane here?" Draco asked

"Apparently he is our teacher now."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about this."

After the feast Harry made his way quickly to the defense class room so he could talk to Kane. When he entered the room Kane was waiting for him up at the front desk.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"I was offered the job, so I took it. Wanted to be closer to you during the year." Kane smiled at him.

"Do they know you're a."

"Vampire." Kane interrupted. "No they do not. You seem different Harry." Kane said as he smelled the air around the boy. "You have had sex. WITH WHO?" he yelled, scaring Harry into jumping off the chair.

"Thheo."

"When" Kane moved closer to Harry making him back into the table.

"On the train, the blood lust was strong."

"Why didn't you feed off of Draco, he was there with you." Kane had his hand on Harry's waist now.

"I wouldn't have been able to control my self with Draco. He was the one that caused it this time." Kane looked at him for a moment before he realized what Harry was saying. He would not have Harry sleeping with this boy, Harry was supposed to be his.

"You want Draco. I thought he was straight?"

"He is, that's why I had to leave him and that's when I found Theo. He wont remember anything I swear."

"I think you need to stay away from Draco. You won't be able to hold it in like that forever around him."

"I can't stay away from him. He's my best mate and I won't stay away from him. I love him." Harry covered his mouth after saying that, He didn't know why he just told Kane his most secret thought.

"YOU WHAT?" Kane yelled out again. "You know it is not a good idea to fall for a human, why do you think I have been alone all these years. Then I find you, and you choose to become like me and I thought you knew that meant you were mine."

"Yoour's what do you mean yours?" Harry asked

"We will live forever Harry, Draco will die. He is not worthy to be with you. I let you choose to be turned so we could be together, you and me."

"I didn't know, I didn't. I don't know if I feel that way about you Kane I'm sorry." Harry tried to move away but Kane had a firm hold on his side.

"It does not matter if you feel that way or not Harry, when you become of age we will go threw the ritual and we will be sealed together, as mates. You won't be able to touch another after that. So go have your fun."

"What if I don't want to be sealed to you, Don't I have a choice?"

"There are no other vampires that you can seal to, I am your creator and you will be sealed to me."

Harry was thankful that someone walked into the room at that moment, it gave him a chance to flee from Kane. Once he was far away from that room he slid down a wall and sat there to think.

Kane only changed him so he could be sealed to him, he wanted Harry all to himself and didn't want anyone else to be able to claim him. If there was another Vampire he could choose he could get away from Kane. He needed to find out what he could do and see if there was anyway to get out of this, he only had a year left or he would be sealed to Kane forever. With no chance to be with Draco after that.


	8. chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Harry was found pacing in his room by Draco, who looked really worried for his friend. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Kane had told him and all he wanted to do was run and hide under the nearest rock. He had chosen to become a vampire because Kane was the only person in his life at that time that showed him love. He wanted to be with him forever and never loose him as family. He never thought that Kane wanted him for other reasons, and why would he, he was only eleven when he turned and he didn't know anything of relationship in that way.

Draco came up to him and wrapped his arm around him, trying to calm him down. This made Harry's head lean down into the crook of Draco's neck and all he could do was smell the sweet smell that Draco had. He smelled of strawberries and chocolate. Harry wanted to devour him. As the thought came into his head his teeth grew out and he almost bit Draco's neck. He quickly brought himself out of Draco's embrace and faced the wall, with his hands placed out in front of him.

"Harry what is wrong, you are acting strange." Draco asked getting closer to Harry.

"No please stay back Draco. You need to stay away from me." Harry warned him

"Are you going though blood lust right now? You know you can feed off me. You haven't in a while, what have you been doing to control this?" Draco was worried for his friend.

"Nothing, just nothing. I can't feed off you any more Draco. It's not safe." He could here his friend gasp and move closer. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around to face him. Harry tried everything to avoid eye contact but felt Draco's soft fingers on his chin, lifting it up so he stared right into his eyes.

"Harry your eyes are red. You need to drink." Draco stepped closer baring his neck. Harry looked at it and then down the other boy's body. He felt his cock twitch and his heart race.

"No I can't Draco, Just leave me alone already." Harry pushed Draco away from him and tried to make it out of their room. He stopped however when he heard Draco.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for good. I thought we were friends Harry but I guess you don't want anything to do with me any longer. You got what you wanted from me and now don't need me any more. Good bye Harry. I'll move into a different room tonight."

Harry hung his head low and just held the door handle during Draco's speech. He was getting pissed hearing his friend talk like that. When Draco was done Harry moved so fast Draco didn't know what happened. Harry had him pinned to the opposite wall, staring right into his eyes.

"That is the problem, I haven't gotten what I wanted." Harry made it clear what he was talking about when he bucked his hard on into Draco's front. The other boys eyes grew wide as he looked down to Harry's crotch.

"What do you mean Harry?" Draco asked playing dumb

"Ever since we came back this year, on the train, I have wanted you. I can't control my self around you Draco. If I was to drink from you I would end up forcing you to have sex with me. I wouldn't be able to live with my self after that, that's why I haven't drank from you, you are the cause of my blood lust this year." Harry let go of Draco and walked over to sit on his bed. Draco stood there staring at Harry for the longest time before kneeling down in front of his friend.

"And who said you would be forcing me Harry?"

"You're not gay Draco, you have a girlfriend, have had many girlfriends over the years. I know you don't feel that way about me. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I forced you into doing anything with me." A couple tears fell from Harry's face as he thought about loosing Draco. The thought of Kane wanting to seal himself to him made him cry even more.

"Harry listen to me. I only went out with those girls because I thought I couldn't have the one I really wanted. Did you ever notice the relationships never lasted long? I never did anything but kiss them, and not that much either. You wouldn't have been forcing me to do anything I didn't already want to do with you Harry." Harry looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He couldn't believe the one person he wanted really wanted him back.

Then all thoughts of Kane came back into his mind and he started crying again. He wanted nothing more then to be with Draco, but how could he when he knew in a year he would be sealed to Kane.

"I wish I had known this before today Draco, but now after what I know, I still can't have you." Draco looked at him confused for a moment.

"What do you mean. What did you find out."

"We would only have a year together if anything happened with us Draco, I'm to be sealed to Kane. It's like marriage. I looked it up and found out I would never be able to touch another person, other than drinking blood, with out being in extreme pain. That is why he wanted to turn me, so when I became of age he could seal himself to me."

"Oh god Harry. I'm so sorry. Isn't there anyway out of it?"

"Yes I would have to find another vampire to seal with. There are no other's and that would still mean we would only have a year left. Vampires become sealed when they are of age, to make a vampire stronger. We have to seal with another or we become weak."

"Why wasn't Kane sealed already then?" Draco asked

"He was, but his companion has died and he hadn't found anyone else, until me. He has been growing week over the years and knew he had to seal with someone soon or he wouldn't be able to survive."

"So if you don't seal with him he could die?"

"Yes, but I don't care. He never told me about this before he changed me. He should have told me. He was the only person that I thought cared for me, he was my family. He's lied to me all these years. I care about him but not like that. I will be sad if anything happens to him but I don't want to seal my self to him for the rest of eternity."

Draco moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head against his stomach. Harry ran his hands down Draco's back and lifted his face up to his. Harry slowly placed a kiss on the other boys lips and loved the feel of how soft they were. He ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip and when the other boy opened his mouth he fully explored it.

Harry pulled Draco up onto his lap and removed his shit as he looked into his eyes, making sure he wasn't going to far. Draco then in turn took Harry's shirt off and ran his nails down his chest, Harry let out a small moan and latched his lips onto Draco's neck.

Draco bucked his hips into Harry, showing him how very turned on he was by the touching. He then moved his hands down to remove Harry from his pants and boxers. Harry leaned back on the bed, lifting his hips so Draco could remove his clothing. Draco stared at Harry's cock for a few moments before he brought his mouth down and licked the underside, loving the sounds coming out of Harry's mouth.

Harry wrapped his hand in Draco's hair as the boy wrapped his mouth along the tip of his cock. He looked down into the stormy blue eyes looking back up at him as Draco engulfed his full length into his mouth. He could feel his cock touch the back of Draco's throat and he almost blew his load then. He could feel Draco hollow out his mouth as he sucked and licked, nipped and blew on his cock.

He couldn't take it any longer and needed to be in that beautiful ass, He gently grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him up to his face, kissing him hard.

"Need you Now." Draco just smiled into his lips as Harry flipped him onto his back and ripped his pants off. Harry grabbed the lube out of his side table and poured a good amount onto his fingers and slide one into Draco's ass. Listening to the other boy moan in pleasure as he added a second then a third into his hole. Harry scissored his fingers, preparing Draco the best he could. As his fingers went deeper he hit a spot that made Draco cry out and buck up off the bed. That drove Harry crazy and he removed his fingers and quickly lined his cock up to Draco. He looked into his lovers eyes making sure he was alright before he proceeded.

As he slid the tip of his cock into Draco the other boy clenched his muscles and Harry stopped.

"You need to relax or it will hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Draco nodded his head and Harry felt him relax, so he pushed forward until he was completely inside. He stopped to let Draco adjust to him and felt the other boy buck his hips, telling him to move.

Once he knew Draco could take it he began moving faster and harder into him, Harry bent down and kissed Draco's neck right before he bite into him, drinking some of his blood. The sensation was different from when he did this with Theo, it made him feel complete and like this was the one person meant for him.

Draco could feel Harry's fangs inside of him and it made the intimacy between them even stronger. Draco loved the feel of everything, he couldn't have asked for a better first time. Harry made him feel special and wanted, Loved.

"God.. Draco so tight, you feel so damn good." Harry groaned out when he withdrew his teeth. He licked the wound and watched it close as he kissed his way up to capture Draco's lips with his.

"Harry, not going to last. Need to cum."

"Cum for me, I want to see you." With those words Draco released his load all over his stomach, at the sight of Draco coming undone Harry thrust two more times and emptied into Draco's ass. Harry collapsed on Draco's chest, trying to snuggle into the other boy.

Draco laughed a little before nudging Harry over onto his side and nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Wow" Draco breathed out

"I know. That was amazing. You don't even understand how long I have wanted to do that to you." Draco smiled into Harry's neck when he heard him say that.

"Probably as long as I wanted you." Draco fell asleep after saying those words and left Harry awake staring at him and thinking. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and whispered.

"I love you so much, but I have to let you go." A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he slowly rose from the bed and got dressed. As soon as he was dressed he went to find and talk to Kane, he needed to find out some more answers.

* * *


	9. chapter 8

**A/N Warning for Rape if you do not like do not read. Rated M for reason.  
**

**Chapter 8:**

Harry made his way around the school and finally found himself standing in front of Kane's class. He knew he would be here since he wanted to be around Harry as much as possible. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he hoped that Kane wouldn't be mad at him. Slowly he knocked on the door and jumped when Kane opened it up right away.

"Hi Harry, glad to see you. What have you been doing." Kane said as he smelled the air around Harry. Harry knew right then that Kane knew he had sex with someone, just the way he looked at him.

"I was with Draco." Harry said and quickly found himself slammed into the wall, and the door shutting and locking next to him.

"Why are you messing around with that Human when you know you are mine, Harry?"

"I don't want to be yours like that, I want to choose who I am with. I want Draco." Harry squeaked out.

"You would rather die to be with him then seal with me? Kane asked as he ran his hands down Harry's side and slide one behind and grabbed his ass. Harry couldn't help but moan when he felt Kane's hands all over his body, teasing him.

"Please stop, I don't love you like that. I don't, oh god." Harry gasped out as Kane grabbed a hold of his slowly growing erection. Kane rubbed him until his cock was fully hard and pulled down his pants.

"This Harry is mine, If I find out you stick this anywhere that doesn't belong to me, you will be hurting for a very long time." After he made his statement Kane took Harry completely into his mouth and expertly sucked him off, as he placed three fingers into Harry's ass, making him buck into Kane's mouth.

Kane's moan vibrated around Harry's cock sending chills throughout Harry's body. Every time those fingers entered his ass they would hit his prostate making Harry scream in ecstasy.

"I can't hold off any longer, I'm ganna. AHHHHH" Harry screamed out as he blew his load into Kane's mouth, loving the feeling as the man swallowed it all.

Harry didn't have time to think because as soon as Kane stood up he threw Harry forward into a desk, making him bend over it. Harry heard Kane remove his pants and tried to move away but was held down by Kane's other hand. The man was much stronger than Harry and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Please Kane no, don't do this. You don't want to do this to me." Harry yelled out.

"Yes Harry I do, and I'm going to." Kane slammed Harry's head down on the table and as he slammed into his ass he bit into Harry's neck. Harry screamed out in pain as he felt the intrusion in his ass. He tried to move away but Kane had a hard grip on his hips.

He felt his energy being drained from him as Kane drank his blood and his body was betraying him with responding from the stimulation in his ass. Every time Kane hit his prostate he moaned and he could feel an orgasm coming on quickly.

Back in his room Draco slowly awoke and noticed Harry was gone, he was upset because they just had an amazing time together and he wanted to spend more of his free time with Harry. He knew he was in love with the boy and hoped Harry really did love him. He decided to take a walk around the school and try to see if he could find his friend anywhere so they could talk about a way to stop the sealing.

He didn't want Harry's only option to be Kane and he knew there really was only one other choice, but he would have to talk to Harry about it first. He hoped that he would agree with him and then they could be happy.

As he made it around to where Kane's office was he thought he should check there first. He came to the door and found that it was locked but thought he heard some noises from within the room. He quietly pointed his wand at the handle and said a spell to open the door. As he peeked in side he felt his heart break as he head Kane talking.

Kane had slit his wrist slightly and placed the cut up to Harry's mouth, forcing the boy to drink from him. As Harry was drinking he felt a warmth go threw his body and his climax hit and he felt Kane explode inside him.

"You are now mine Harry, we are sealed." Kane drew back his arm and healed it along with Harry's neck. Harry laid his head down on the desk and quickly spoke out.

"I though we couldn't until next year?" It was so low that Kane had to lean forward when he was talking, causing his still semi hard cock to hit Harry's prostate, causing the younger man to moan loudly as his ass bucked involuntarily into Kane.

"I had competition and had to claim what was mine right away. You are now mine Harry. I love you, remember that." Kane lifted himself off the table and looked at the door, smirking when he saw Draco standing there crying.

"And you remember that as well." Kane said to Draco. Harry looked back at Kane to see who he was talking to and saw Draco run away from the door in tears. Harry tried pushing Kane off of him to go after Draco, but Kane held him down.

"I have to go after him, I have to. Let me go." Harry was crying out.

"No you are to stay here with me. He will get over it. This is for the best, you would never be able to be with him. Best he learn that now." Kane kissed along Harry jaw and quickly cleaned them off.

Later that night Harry finally made it back to his room to find it completely empty, except for his things. Draco had moved into a different dorm and Harry could only cry. He curled up on his bed and didn't move until the next morning. The only things going threw his mind was he was just raped and sealed to the one person he thought would never hurt him. His uncle had never even done something that awful to him. He regretted ever staying with Kane when he took him away from his relatives. He regretted even more deciding to become a vampire.

He needed Draco badly, he needed his friend back. He could only imagine how much Draco had seen and what he heard. If only he would talk to him. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found that the only seat left was at the end of the table near the first years. He kept trying to get Draco to look at him but he just sat there, with Tracy, his girlfriend hanging off of him.

Harry felt like getting sick every time the girl would kiss Draco and Draco would kiss her back. He knew that the boy was supposed to be the one for him, but now Kane screwed all that up. He just really needed to talk to him.

Harry followed Draco until Tracy finally left him alone. When he got the chance he quickly grabbed Draco and dragged him into an empty class room, not caring that they would be late for class.

"What the hell do you want Harry, leave me alone. Go back to Kane and have fun." The words stung Harry and he did everything he could not to cry right then.

"Draco please let me explain, please."

"No I just want to stay the hell away from you. You truly got everything you wanted from me yesterday, not just leave me the hell alone." Draco began to walk out the door causing Harry to panic.

"I love you Draco, I fucking love you." Harry yelled out, tears streaming down his face and he slide down the wall and onto the floor. He hoped that Draco would come back but that hope was dashed.

"Don't lie to me Harry. I know you do not love anyone, let alone me. I gave everything to you yesterday, and you just ran right to Kane after. I guess I wasn't good enough you had to go to him for more. Good bye Harry." Draco left leaving Harry crumbled on the floor. He didn't think he could move let alone leave and go to class, so he stayed there for the remainder of the day, not caring what would happen to him in the end.


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Harry had walked around in a daze for the next couple of weeks after the incident. That was what he was referring that night to, the incident. He missed Draco immensely, the time they would spend together, Just being close to the other boy. It was driving Harry mad not being able to be with Draco.

In class Draco seemed to stay close to Tracy so Harry wouldn't talk to him or pull him into an empty class room again. Harry didn't even look up from his desks any longer in class. He knew it would just hurt way to much to look up and see the one he loved sitting there, laughing and talking to everyone but him.

He still couldn't understand why Kane would go ahead and seal with him after knowing he didn't want to. He still had a year to find another solution and he was hoping he would have been able to do that with Draco. The class he was sitting in was filing out of the room, so Harry gathered his things and robotically moved to the hall.

He stopped short when he saw Draco kissing Tracy and saw the other boy stop when he spotted Harry, standing there staring at them. Draco put on a sneer, that he had always used for people he hated and Harry's insides twisted.

"What the hell are you looking at Potter?"

"I. Uh nothing. Have fun." Harry hated sounding so lost and he looked into Draco's eyes, knowing a tear was rolling down his cheek. It looked for a minute that Draco was worried for him but the mask came back up just as quickly.

"Are you crying Potter? Holy Shit you are." Draco started laughing when he heard Tracy giggle next to him.

"Come on love, let's leave the baby alone now. You know he has feelings for you." Harry could feel his mouth fall open when he heard her say that. Had Draco told her about what he felt for him, what else did he tell her?

"Shut up." He heard Draco say to Tracy as he dragged her down the other part of the hall.

Harry made his way down the hall and felt like he was going to be sick. Anger was emerging from the feeling of loss and he could feel the blood lust coming out. He didn't want to go to Kane to fix his problem to he went to find the only other person he had fed off of at school, knowing the boy was easily manipulated.

He made his way back down the hall to look for Theo, he knew exactly where to find the boy. He found him right where he thought he would be, in the back of the library, buried in his books. Even though he loved Draco, he knew Theo was second on his list of guys he would love to be with. Maybe just maybe he could use Theo to get Draco back. As long as Kane didn't know.

Harry sat down next to Theo and smiled when he saw the boy look at him and immediately stop what he was doing. Harry gently placed his hand on Theo's leg, rubbing it up and closer to his cock.

"Ha, Harry. What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing Theo." Harry loved doing this with the timid boy. He still wasn't sure why he was in Slytherin, but Harry was glad he was. After the first time on the train, Harry only erased the part about him being a vampire from his mind after that. He wanted Theo to remember everything else they did together. They had only slept together a hand full of times, in secret, when ever Draco was sick or busy , and the blood lust got to much for him.

"I know what it feels like Harry. What is Draco going to say if he find out about this. I know you too are seeing each other behind Tracy's back." Harry stilled his hand for a moment.

"Draco doesn't want anything to do with me any more. Haven't you noticed how he never talks to me any more?" Harry asked seeing the confusion on Theo's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's nothing you need to be sorry for." Harry continued moving his hand upwards and gently grabbed Theo's cock though his pants.

"I want you Theo, right now, here."

"Wh..what? In the Library. We can't Harry." Theo tried protesting until he felt Harry's lips on his and his hand reaching down his pants.

Moments later Harry had Theo, half naked against the book cases. Harry quickly prepared Theo before he slowly inserted his cock into his ass. Theo moaned out loud and dug his fingers into Harry's back as Harry bit into his neck, drinking.

They came fast and Hard against those books as Harry finished feeding. He quickly cleaned them off and then Obliviated Theo. When they boy slumped into him he quickly carried Theo to his bed and fell asleep next to the other boy.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling Theo moving next to him and felt another presence in his room. He quickly jumped off his bed and pointed his wand at the intruder. His mouth dropped when he saw Kane standing, only in boxers, in the middle of his room.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry spat out.

"You Fucked, FUCKED, that boy. You are mine Harry, not his."

"I DON"T WANT YOU. I want my life back. I want you as my father figure, not my lover." Harry cried out. He stopped when he heard Theo slowly waking the rest of the way up and was afraid of what he would think if he saw Kane standing like that in his room.

"Now please get out. I don't want you ruining another, another thing for me." He wanted to say relationship but he knew he was only going to be using Theo, he really wanted Draco back.

"NO Harry. You are not going to have any relationships other than with me. If you do not end this with that boy." He said pointing to the bed. "I will have to take you away from this school. Away from temptations."

"My blood lust was to strong, I need him." Kane looked between Harry and Theo and thought for a moment. He knew Harry didn't hold any true feelings for the boy on his bed, not like he did with Draco.

"Fine, but only him. You make sure that you erase his memory when ever you feed from him."

"I know. I'm not stupid." Harry replied. "Thank you." Kane quickly stood in front of Harry and roughly grabbed his face, kissing his. He ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and probed his tongue into Harry's mouth. He pulled back after a few minutes.

"Only him Harry. No one else." Then Kane left. The only thing Harry was thinking was at least he didn't have to hide being with Theo to the whole school. He knew this would piss Draco off, them being together for everyone to see. Especially after Draco knew he was sealed to Kane. Maybe just maybe he will be able get Draco back and figure out how to get unsealed to Kane after all.

Theo woke fully shortly after Kane left and Harry sat down on the bed. He felt light kisses trailing along his back and he closed his eyes loving the feel of what the other boy was doing to him. Harry quickly turned towards Theo and smiled at him.

"Theo, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted. Theo smiled brilliantly up at him and kiss him.

"I would love to Harry."

"Well let's get dressed and get down to breakfast then."

The two boys entered the Great Hall holding hands. Harry loved all the attention they were getting from just that small act. When Harry sat down he pulled Theo down and wrapped his arm around him, turning the boys face towards him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, before he started eating.

"Oi. When did you two get together?" Harry heard Blaise ask Theo. Harry smiled when he heard Theo tell his friend just this morning. Blaise congratulate Theo, Harry heard him say something along the lines that he knew how long Theo has wanted that to happen.

Harry looked up at Theo, but was actually looking beyond him at Draco. He saw the other boys face was bright red with anger and his fist was clenching around the fork in his hand. Harry's stomach dropped when Draco threw the fork down and fled the room.

He wanted nothing more than to chase after Draco and make sure he was alright but he was also afraid the other boy would hex him. So he stayed right there, with Theo, and listened to him and Blaise talk about their new found relationship.


	11. chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry knew playing with Theo like this would only hurt the other boy in the end, because of how strongly he felt for Draco, but he needed this too. If Draco could prance around all day with Tracy and flaunt that relationship why couldn't he do the same with Theo.

During potions class Harry made sure to sit with Theo, somewhere in the line of sight to Draco. Half way into class Harry started to run his hand up Theo's leg, loving the flushed looked on his lovers face. He noticed Draco looking back at them so he quickly leaned over and nipped on Theo's neck, making the other boy quietly moan and flush even more.

Draco quickly excused himself from class, saying he needed to use the loo and fled out of the room. A couple moments later Harry told Theo he needed to go also and made his way to find Draco. Upon entering the loo he heard muffled crying coming from one of the stalls and stood outside of it waiting for Draco to exit. Once Draco open the door he tried to quickly walk past Harry, but he would not have any of that, grabbing Draco by the arm and pinning him to the stall door.

"Get off me Harry."

"Not until we have a chance to talk, please. You can't avoid me forever."

"Yes I can, at least until I die. Go back with Kane. Why are you even with Theo? Doesn't he know that no one else can lay their claim on you?" Harry hung his head at the statement and took a deep breath.

"No he doesn't know anything about Kane. I didn't want what he forced on me Draco. I don't love him or Theo. I love you." He felt Draco trying to pry his arm out of Harry's grasp after those words and couldn't understand.

"No, you don't love me. You never have. You just used me like you are using Theo, for your bloodlust. That is all I ever was to you, a human to drink from, and to think I wanted to." Draco promptly shut up realizing he was going to say to much.

"Wanted to what Draco?"

"That doesn't concern you any longer Harry, just leave me alone. I love Tracey and should never have started doing anything with you in the first place."

"Don't say that. That's not true and you know it. She means nothing to you. Why can't you see we are meant to be together Draco."

"Are you kidding me. How could you say that after being sealed with your mate?"

"He is NOT MY MATE." Harry growled at Draco, feeling the blood lust fueling his anger. His whole body started shacking and his fangs appeared.

"No, no you are not going to bite me. Go to Theo. Leave me alo ahhh." Harry couldn't help it. It had been so long since he tasted Draco all he could think about now was exactly what he was doing, sinking his teeth into Draco neck. However that is not all he wanted, so he continued the rest also.

He ripped Draco's pants open and pushed them down his hips while the boy continued to protest. Harry slide himself to the floor, directly in front of Draco's cock and quickly placed it in his mouth, while holding Draco's hips in place. He nipped and licked along his shaft and ran his tongue along the underside, making Draco moan really loudly.

"Fuck Harry, why. Ahhhh feels so fucking good." Draco grabbed Harry's hair in his hands and shoved his cock all the way into Harry's mouth. Harry gently bite at the base of Draco's cock allowing a minimum amount of blood to seep out of his skin. As he sucked down Draco's cock he licked at the blood at the base, brining it back up to the tip so he could lick it off.

As soon as Draco exploded in his mouth, the other boy fell to his knees on the floor, holding his head in his hands, crying.

"Why did you do that, why." Harry lifted Draco's face so he would look him in the eyes and began talking.

"I was going to Kane that night to tell him I loved you and wanted to find away to seal with you, he took the new really badly and raped me, sealing with me Draco. You walked in at the end, when he was telling me exactly what he just did. I tried fighting him off but he is older and stronger than I am. God Draco I love you, I don't want to be with Kane." Draco was looking in his eyes and could see the truth behind everything he was saying.

"What about you and Theo, he really likes you Harry and your going around using him."

"I'll end it with him today if you end it with that whore. You don't need her. I needed Theo for my bloodlust. I refused to go to Kane, and you wouldn't let me anywhere near you."

"Harry I can't do that. We can't be together. You are sealed with Kane and I can't put myself though anything with you knowing that I can never actually have you. I'm sorry." Draco quickly left the room without looking back at Harry.

Several weeks have passed and Harry barley did anything anymore. Theo was getting really worried for him and didn't know what to do. Harry stopped feeding of Theo after that day in the bathroom with Draco and he refused to feed off Kane. Kane kept forcing him to have sex with him and making Harry let him drink from him. Harry was getting weaker and weaker from not having any human blood running in his body.

Harry robotically went to classes and his everyday routine, until one day he couldn't even get out of bed. He was too weak to move any part of his body and he knew he was dying. He wanted it that way, if he had to live sealed with Kane for the rest of his life, he didn't want to live any longer. Easiest way to do that was to not feed on anything and just let his body shut down.

After four days of him not showing up for classes Kane showed up in his room, very angry. Harry felt his bed move and didn't want to open his eyes to see who it was, he knew Draco wouldn't come and he wondered why Theo hasn't shown up either.

"Why are you not coming to class Harry? What the hell is wrong with you." Harry opened his eyes and heard Kane gasp, then the man was laying over him.

"What have you don't. You are dying. Your eyes show this. You need to feed NOW." Kane cut his wrist open and tried to place it upon Harry's mouth, but Harry just moved his head and refused to do it.

"You are to drink from me NOW."

"No I refuse. Let me die Kane, get the hell out of my room, please." Harry replied very weak. He had to die, he couldn't live like this any longer.

"Why do you choose to die, when you can live forever. All you need is a little of my blood and you will be back to normal Harry. Maybe you want Theo's blood, you can drink from him and be alright at least you wont die."

"No Theo, Don't want him see me like this. He doesn't know what I am, please."

"Then what do you want, what can I do to get you to change you mind."

"Draco." was the only thing Harry said and he knew it was not the best thing to say because Kane was pissed. He smacked Harry across the face and pinned his hands above his head with one of his hands.

"You want that boy, I don't fucking think so Harry. You are mine, he will never have you. Now you are going to drink from me, and I don't care if you don't like it." Kane cut his wrist again and was just about to place it upon Harry's mouth when he was thrown off of Harry and into the far wall.

Harry moved his head to the side and saw Draco standing in the door, red faced.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to him Kane, Leave him the hell alone. He doesn't want you." Kane quickly was in front of Draco and pinned him against the wall.

"What would you know of it boy. He is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. Your just a little Human." Kane laughed but suddenly stopped when he found himself against the wall across from where he was standing. The headmaster was standing in the door now, wand pointed at Kane.

"Professor, you are to pack all your things and get off of school property. If we see you anywhere near this school or any of its students you will be sent to Azkaban. Do you understand that?"

"My son is coming with me. I will not leave him here in his condition."

"Yes you will leave him here. He is now under the schools protection and all your rights have been stripped. If you come near him that will be a call for immediate death." Kane looked at Harry before he fled and said.

"You are mine boy, I will wait for you but we are sealed and you ARE MINE."

Harry felt the tears falling down his face as he curled up into a ball on the bed. He knew that once he graduated, Kane would find him and drag him back to where ever he was. There was no way to get out of it, unless he found another to seal with instead. He heard the headmaster leave and Draco walk over to him. He refused to look at the other boy, knowing how bad it would hurt.

"Harry, oh god. What are you doing. Your going to die." Draco was crying as he moved next to Harry. Harry flinched and tried to move away but was to weak. Draco turned him around and looked directly into his eyes.

"You need to feed, feed on me Harry please." Draco tilted his head so Harry could get to his neck, but Harry refused yet again.

"Why won't you feed off me Harry, please I don't want you to die."

"I won't, I can't. You don't want me and I can't live with that. I can't live being sealed to that monster, please let me die."

"WHAT" Harry and Draco turned their head to the door and saw Theo standing there, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought you two were over. I thought you were mine Harry?"

"Theo I'm sorry. Please Draco explain everything to him, I can't, I can't" Then his eyes slipped shut.

Hours later Harry woke up and Draco was still there. He looked around for Theo but the boy was no where to be seen.

"I told him everything, made him make an unbreakable vow not to repeat anything. He was upset, but he understood. He said he still wants to be your friend but he could see that you were only meant for one person."

"But that one person doesn't want me." Harry rolled away from Draco then.

"Harry I found a way you don't have to be sealed to Kane any longer. It was what I was coming to find you for when I saw you with Kane." Harry's eyes open in surprise and he turned to look at Draco.

"What, what did you find"


	12. chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry laid there on the bed, looking up at Draco as he explained what he had found out.

"Well I was in the restricted section, looking up about vampires and their mates. Just because a vampire seals them self to another does not mean they are mates. The only way a seal can stay forever is if they are each others mates. If you were to find your mate and turn them, then seal, the original seal on you with Kane will be broken and you will be able to be with your mate, forever."

"But I don't know if you are my mate, I don't want anyone else, only you. I love you."

"I think I am your mate Harry. The moment you met me you knew you didn't be with out me, you wanted me to be the only one for you. You said my blood was the best thing you ever tasted, and that is how it is supposed to be with your mate. You are even willing to let your self die because you don't want to be with out me, if I was not your mate you wouldn't let yourself do this."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and knew that this was his mate, the person he was destined to be with for all eternity. He was his savor, the one to get him out of the grips of Kane and everything he had done to him.

"But do you want to turn Draco, I don't want you regretting this. I didn't know what I was doing when I did this, I wish I never did." Harry hung his head down until he felt Draco life his chin up and place a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"That is what I came to also tell you that night, that I wanted you to change me. I want to be with your forever and I don't want to get any older. I want this, I want you. We have to do this now, I don't want you dying, please." Harry smiled up at him and felt his fangs come out.

Gently Harry bit down on Draco's neck, feeling the blood flow into him. His instincts told him not to change him just yet. So he laid his lover down on the bed and slowly climbed on top of him. He watched as Draco undressed them both and guided Harry to his entrance.

Harry slowly pushed himself inside and stilled himself when he felt the hot tight embrace of his lover. He slowly pumped in and out of Draco as he lowered his head and began to drink from him again. The sensations going threw their bodies was amazing. Harry felt his instincts kick and pulled his head back. He took a fang and bit down on his wrist and placed it to Draco's mouth.

Draco slowly started drinking, feeling the energy of the blood flowing threw his body for the first time. This sent them both over the edge, their orgasms sending blinding sensations though out their bodies. Draco passed out as soon as his orgasm subsided and Harry curled up into him on the bed, he saw the light radiate around them and new he was now sealed with his mate.

Kane woke up screaming in pain as the seal he had with Harry was broken. He didn't understand how that could be possible. He thought sealing with the boy would bind them together for the rest of eternity and he had to go find out what the hell happened. He didn't care if he was band from the school, he was going back there now.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night from Draco pocking at his side. When Harry opened his eyes he was amazed at how his lover looked. His hair was lighter than before and his skin paler. His muscles were more pronounced all over his body and his eyes were striking.

"I feel so amazing Harry. I love you. Did the seal work."

"Yeah my love it did. Now I never have to drink from anyone ever again, we have each other."

"I never have to drink from anyone but you?"

"That is right Draco, we are mates and we can sustain each other from now on." Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, only to stop when he was thrown off his body. Harry flew off the bed and to the intruder, throwing them into the door. He stopped when he saw Kane there and didn't know what to do.

"What the hell happened. The seal is broken. Get over here now so I can fix it."

"I am no longer sealed with you because I am now sealed with my mate."

"Who him" Kane said as he pointed at Draco. "He's not even one of us."

Draco flew off the flow and pinned Kane to the door. Kane stared at him as his fangs started to show.

"Can I drink from him Harry, I would love to."

"No Draco."

"What is the meaning of this." Kane spat out into Draco's face

"I turned him, and he is my mate so the seal took immediate effect. You no longer control me Kane. Leave and nothing will happen to you. Refuse and I will let Draco kill you."

"Fine I will leave, just remember one of these days you will be mine again. I am your creator, you can now be with out me for to long, while I am still alive." He pushed Draco off him and across the room as he fled.

"What does he mean Harry?" Draco asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know, but right now I don't care. I finally have you back with me and we can live our lives together."

The next day everyone knew that Harry and Draco were once again a couple and no one would ever come between them. No one found out that they were vampires until the graduated and finally let their friends know. No one could understand how they never knew about this during school, but because no harm came to anyone they decided to let vampire wizard children attend from now on.

Harry and Draco found a home together and started their research on creators, trying to figure out what Kane meant before he left.

The end

****


End file.
